Babysitting
by jarofrainbows
Summary: The Fairy Tail mages are in a predicament! On the other hand, some Sabertooth mages are off to Magnolia on a job to...babysit some mages? Who are they babysitting? Why does this spell trouble all over?
1. 1: Predicament

**BABYSITTING**

Chapter 1: Predicament

-**AT FAIRY TAIL-**

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Roar of the iron dragon!"

"Requip! Circle sword!"

"Lokeeee!" "Regulus beam!"

"Satan soul!"

"Waiii –"

"Oh no…" Master Makarov shook his head, sweat dropping in the process, as he looked at the mess that was his guild. He looked at his watch and then turned to the remaining guild members who were still sane.

"Alright brats, those who haven't been affected go do your designated task outside." Master yelled from his position at the second floor. And immediately, the other guild members perked up and started running for their lives. They ran to the guild door and once they got out, they ran like they stole something.

"Wendy? You aren't going?" Master spotted the blue-haired dragon slayer sitting on a barstool. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, master. I'm going to stay with them. What about you?" She says, gesturing to the continuously bickering group.

"Oh no, that's fine. Someone's already took the town's request to babysit those brats. And I have to go to an important meeting and perhaps find the cure for their predicament." The little old man replies, jumping onto the bar counter.

"It's fine. I'll help them since they're quite troublesome in that state. Besides, the babysitters probably don't know much about them and might have a hard time pacifying them since they're…uhhh…reckless. So you can go master, I'll look over them until the babysitters arrive."

"Alright, Wendy. Just be careful, okay? You know what these brats are capable of." Master said as he walked out the guild doors. "Bye."

Wendy waved back and watched as their guild master completely disappeared from her sight. After he was gone, she sighed and watched the others who kept on going berserk with their powers.

'I guess I'm the only one sane left.' She smiled, watching them with worried eyes.

"Nee-san! Play with us~" Wendy immediately looked at who called her and saw Lucy, giving her a creepy smile. Wendy gulped, put her hands in front of her and shook them, saying 'no'. Later on the others turned to Wendy too, facing her with creepy smiles.

"Nee-san, play with us!" They all chimed in, walking closer to Wendy who was now sweat dropping.

"Eeek!" She squeaked, thinking of how she'll escape just as the group neared her, their hands glowing.

-**AT SABERTOOTH**-

"So what does the request say?" A dark-haired man asked.

"Well, it says that we need to babysit some mages while their master is away, looking for something." A blonde said, scratching his head and thinking 'Why on earth would they have to babysit mages?'

"How much would they pay?" A masked blonde asked.

"Uh…800,000 jewels."

"Just for babysitting a couple of mages? I mean, how hard could that be?" Another man asked.

"I don't know. But it's in the town of Magnolia." The blonde answered.

"Isn't Fairy Tail located there?" The other blonde asked.

"Well, you can't expect those puny fairies to be able to handle such. Just take it and go." A female said.

"Wait, you aren't coming with us Minerva?" A dark-haired man asked.

"No, I have a solo mission to finish." She said, walking away.

And the group set on their travel to Magnolia.

-**AT MAGNOLIA**-

"Are you kidding me?!" The blonde male yelled after the situation was explained to them.

The group was currently in the office of the person who sent the request and they just found out that Fairy Tail was involved in sending the request.

"Shut up, Sting." The dark-haired mage hissed, sending a glare to the blonde, Sting, who suddenly yelled out.

"Let me explain again: You see, there has been an…uh…accident and it turned some mages into kids. Problem is, they're wreaking havoc not just in their guild but in this town too so the guild master and the whole town decided to work together to send requests to other guilds to send someone to look after those mages."

"What about the other guild members and their master?" A green-haired man asked.

"Orga's right, why can't they babysit them?" The masked blonde, asked.

"Well, the rest are in search for a cure and others are on community service, repairing the damages their members have caused. I'm sorry you have to do this."

"What guild are the mages we're babysitting from?" Sting asked.

"Obviously Fairy Tail, that's why you're sent to Magnolia for this job."

"WHAT?!" Sting yelled while the others just smirked, well, except for the dark-haired man who remained emotionless as ever.

"I think this will be troublesome, but it's nothing Sting-kun can't handle!" Lector, a red exceed, cheered.

"Fro thinks so too!" An adorable exceed in a frog costume agreed.

"Sting, shut up and get over it." The green-haired man hissed, hitting Sting at the back of his head and causing him to fall. "Let's go."

"Fro is hungry!" Frosch whined, hiding behind the dark-haired man. The dark-haired man just smiled at the little exceed, picking her up and carrying her before following his companions.

"Uggh..Rogue! Help me out here." Sting groaned in pain. The dark-haired man, Rogue, who also happened to be Sting's partner, sent him a blank look and walked away.

-**AT FAIRY TAIL**-

"Helloooo?" Sting pushed open the guild doors with a loud bang as soon as he arrived.

"Eeek! Help!" A little girl's shrill voice squeaked from behind the bar.

The group immediately rushed inside and that's when they were only able to absorb what the guild's current situation. Tables were overturned, stools were scattered on the floor. Damages were very evident in the guild, damages with magic as its only cause.

"What the hell…!" Orga muttered upon nearing the counter. Just behind, they saw a blue-haired girl cowering in the corner with a bunch of smaller kids crowding around her.

"Wendy nee-san, play with us!" A pink-haired child said.

"Nooo…No more." The blue-haired girl, Wendy, whimpered.

"Awww! Natsu, don't burn my hair!" A little girl with light brown hair said. She turned to the said mage and lifted her glasses.

"Ooohhh…You pissed off Ever." A little kid with bluish black hair said.

"Gray, your clothes." A girl with dark brown, wavy hair said as she drank from a silver tumbler.

The Sabertooth mages sweat dropped. In front of them was probably Fairy Tail's strongest mages.

"So that's why they didn't ask Fairy Tail to do the babysitting."

"Huh. I hear other people." A little kid with unruly black hair and piercings muttered and all together, the little kids – aside from Natsu who was turned into stone – turned to face the newly arrived mages.

"Are you here to play with us?" Asked a little blonde girl, a little hand clutching a set of keys.

"Requip: Flame Empress Armor"

"Satan Soul!"

"Uh-oh! Let's run for it" Sting mumbled as he and his companions try to make a run for it.

"Ice make: Floor"

Just as they ran, the floor suddenly froze causing them to slip and topple onto each other. Groans were heard from the fallen mages as the kids snickered, walking over to them, their hands glowing with magic, apparently ready to attack.

"Do we attack too?" Rufus asked, completely confused.


	2. 2: Drinking Contest

**Chapter 2: Drinking Contest**

* * *

The Sabertooth mages staredat the Fairy Tail mages uneasily, especially the blonde-haired girl who closed her eyes and was muttering a soft chant while glowing.

"Umm… Won't you guys stop her?" Orga asked the kids who crowded near the blonde.

"Nuh-uh. She's going to give you guys a surprise!" Cana childishly says, holding up her silver tumbler, amber liquid sloshing out of it.

The Sabertooth mages sweat dropped, even if Cana was turned into a child she still hasn't rid of her drinking habit.

"Urano - " The mages turned their heads to see the blonde girl almost finish her chant.

"Lucy, no!" They heard the blue-haired girl from earlier shriek as she took off running towards where the rest of them were. The blonde, Lucy, just turned to Wendy and stuck out her tongue and restarted her chant, this time faster.

But before she could finish the spell, there was a flash of gold light and a man with spiky orange hair appeared, scooping the little blonde in his arms.

"Lokeeee!" Lucy whined, thrashing in his arms. The lion spirit set the little girl down and then crouched to her level. "Now princess, don't do that again. You don't want to hurt the visitors, do you?"

"B-but…" Lucy protested, wanting to try out her powers more. "No, princess." Loke said sternly.

"Force gate closure!" "Wait! Don't do that! Nooo – " The lion spirit yelled just as little Lucy closed his gate with a cheeky smile.

"Lightning dragon's roar!" Another blonde, this time a boy, yelled from beside Lucy.

"Laxus! Stop it!" Wendy rushed to the little boy's side but it was too late, an attack came hurtling at the Sabertooth mages with as much power as it had when Laxus was at his original age. Good thing the older mages dodged it, though.

"Gomenasai!" Wendy apologized continuously to the shocked mages in front of her before turning to the little kids.

"Evergreen, turn Natsu back to normal." Wendy ordered in a sweet voice.

"But nee-san, Natsu tried to burn my hair!" Evergreen whined, pouting a bit. "He probably didn't mean it, Evergreen. So please turn him back to normal." Wendy smiled at her, gently stroking the girl's hair.

"Fine." Evergreen huffed and walked over to the bar, along with the others, and turned Natsu back to normal.

"Uh… Fairy!" Orga called over to the blue-haired girl. Wendy turned, "Yes?"

"What do you do when these kids attack?" Rufus questioned.

"I dodge them or counter their attacks with my own as defense since their attacks are just as powerful as when they were older." Wendy replied.

"Oh and what's your name?" "I'm Wendy."

"Well, Wendy, we're the ones who took the request. We're from Sabertooth."

"Ah yes, I know. I recognize you from the GMG!" Wendy sweetly said. Before anyone could respond, a scream was heard.

"AAAAHHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO!" "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" "I DON'T WANNA!"

"SCREAMING IS NOT MANLY!" "SHUT IT ELFMAN, YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO. AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL ASLEEP."

"I AM NOT SCREAMING, I AM TALKING LOUD AND TALKING LOUD IS MANLY." "JUST SHUT UP."

"WATER LOCK!" "WHY M – *blurb* "

"Oh no." Wendy groaned, watching as Erza used her swords to pin Natsu up high on the wall while Juvia put water lock on Lisanna.

"We'll take care of this." Rogue said, walking towards the kids with the others following behind.

"I still want to help." Wendy muttered, following behind.

"Here you go, Natsu-san." Sting said, setting down the pink-haired fire mage on the floor and leaving the sword on the wall.

"Uh... What's your name again?" Orga asked the blue-haired water mage.

"Juvia's name is Juvia!" The girl said, looking around and probably looking for Gray.

"Umm… Juvia, could you mind freeing her?" Orga asked, pointing towards the girl with short white hair trapped in her water lock.

"No. Juvia thinks Lisanna is too close to Gray-sama!" Juvia replies, sending a glare towards the white-haired girl.

"Juvia, let her go." Gray said, appearing with only his boxers on again.

"Gray, your clothes." "AAAAHHH! WHERE DID I PUT THEM AGAIN?"

"Umm… Would you like me to introduce them to you since you probably don't recognize the others?" Wendy asked timidly, standing near Rufus. The older mages nodded.

"Guys calm down!" Wendy gently told the restless kids running around and destroying things. After a few minutes of yelling and trying to calm them down, the kids finally gathered around in front of the Sabertooth mages.

"So everyone, meet the Sabertooth mages." Wendy called out to the kids.

"Why are they here?" "I don't want them here."

"They're here to babysit you." Wendy answered the first question.

"Babysitting is not manly!" Elfman yelled out while the others groaned.

"Babysit?" "Why babysit?" "We can handle ourselves!"

The older mages sweat dropped at the last statement as they looked around the whole guild which was trashed.

"Well, let's put it this way then. They're looking after you." Wendy told them gently.

"We still don't wanna be looked after!"

"If you don't be good, you won't get your snacks."

"Fine." The kids huffed.

"Good, now again, meet the Sabertooth mages that will help me look after you" Wendy said, gesturing to each of the older mages to introduce themselves.

"I'm Orga Nanagear, Thunder God Slayer." Orga started, "The man with the mask is Rufus Lohr, his power is Memory Make. The scar-face blonde beside him – " "HEY!" "…is Sting Eucliffe, Light Dragon Slayer and beside him is Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer."

Someone raised a hand from the kids. "Uh…Do you have a question?" Orga called out to the kid who raised their hand. It was the blonde girl from earlier, Lucy.

"Umm… Is Rufus-nii a musketeer?"

The Sabertooth mages all tried to hold back their laughter while Rufus was sweat dropping.

"Uhh… No, why'd you ask?" Rufus questioned, glaring at his companions.

"Because of the hat!" Another kid, Cana, answered.

"Well… You guys know who they are, right?" Wendy asked the older mages while they just nodded.

"So… What do you want to do?" Sting asked, eyeing the kids cautiously.

"PLAY!" They simultaneously yelled, running away and being reckless again.

"WAIT!" Wendy yelled after them as she broke into a run to catch up while the Tigers followed her, only to slam into an invisible force.

"What the heck?" Sting cursed, looking around to find that they are trapped in runes.

"Hey! Let us out!"

"No." A kid with long green hair said, crossing his arms. "Rules."

The Sabers looked up to see rules embedded on the rune wall they were trapped in. **'No one older than 14 can leave.'** They all sweat dropped and looked at Wendy. Luckily, she was only 14.

"Freed, let them out please." Wendy told the green-haired kid.

"But we have plans for them." He replied, still not budging.

"Okaaayy! So if you wanna get out, let's have a drinking contest!" Cana cheered, appearing out of nowhere. She was carrying a barrel of beer with her as she entered the rune wall.

Before any of the Tigers could protest, Cana had already sat down a table within the rune walls and kegs of beer were flying in behind her.

"Just how old are you?" Orga questioned Cana who was drinking a barrel of beer.

Cana held out seven fingers and grinned childishly. "Aren't you too young to drink?" Rogue questioned.

"No!" Cana yelled enthusiastically. "You're just too old." She stuck out a tongue at him, causing the Tigers to sweat drop.

"Now let's start our drinking contest!" Cana cheered. "No." Sting said, bursting the girl's bubble.

"B-but" Cana pouted, faking tears in her eyes.

"No means no." Orga said sternly. "I'll call daddy!" Cana whined, pulling out her magic cards.

"Umm… If she calls Gildarts and he finds out that you made Cana cry, he'll kill you." Wendy called out to them, holding Levy in her arms.

"Oh…" The Tigers looked at Cana who was still searching her cards, they sighed. "Alright, we'll have a drinking contest."

With that, Cana immediately hid her cards and squealed. "Sit down. Miraaaa!"

"Coming!" The said white-haired mage called out, coming over with a tray filled with mugs of booze.

"Alright. Contest starts in 3…2…1!" Immediately, the Tigers grabbed a mug while Cana picked up her barrel and started chugging down some booze. Mira walked back and forth towards their location, bringing along mugs of beer, she even got the others to help her.

While the drinking contest was on going, the other kids cheered for Cana while Wendy sweat dropped, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile the exceeds flew outside the guild, looking for a safe place away from those reckless kids. (A/N: I really forgot about the exceeds.)

"Go Cana!" "You can do it!" "Winning a drinking contest is manly!"

_A few minutes later_

"You did it!" "Good job, Cana!" Obviously, Cana won the drinking contest. She was still drinking from her barrel while the Tigers were already passed out on the floor.

"Well, there's no need for the rune walls since they passed out." Erza stated, turning to Freed. "Freed, remove it." The said mage nodded and undid the runes.

Since the Tigers were all passed out, the little kids decided to have some fun. "Gray, get the sharpies." Erza ordered, walking closer to the passed out teenagers.

"Umm…." Wendy stuttered, not knowing how to stop them.

"Wendy-nee, come here!" A tiny Lisanna called out to her, tugging slightly on her hand. Wendy sighed and followed the youngest of the Strauss siblings as she led the blue-haired girl into the infirmary.

"What are we doing here Li – " Before Wendy could even finish her question, the door slammed shut. She tried opening it but it was locked. Wendy face-palmed, she fell into the kids' trap again.

With nothing to do, she turned around to see a sofa and a huge lacrima screen set out in the side far away from the rows of beds and cabinets. She walked over to it and sat down; she spotted a bright yellow sticky note on the sofa and plucked it off. It read: 'Wendy-nee, sit down and watch for a while.' She shrugged as the lacrima screen started to play a movie, 'How bad could it be?'

_Meanwhile…_

"Hurry!" "Alright, alright!" Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy were busy scribbling on the four mages' faces while the others were running around the guild, knocking over tables and chairs.

"DONE!" The four simultaneously yelled, raising their sharpies before placing the cap back on.

"Let me see! Let me see!" The others crowded around them, trying to get a glimpse of the Tigers' faces.

"Now for phase 2." Mira smiled evilly. For phase 2, Natsu had Sting surrounded by flames, making sure that the flames won't spread throughout the guild or burn anything. Gajeel had Rogue pinned up to a post with his iron, Cana had Orga trapped in her card and then taped onto one of the ceiling fans of the guild while Gray had Rufus be enclosed in ice.

After finishing phase 2 of their made-up plan to torment their babysitters, they got into a brawl.

It all started when Laxus tipped Cana's tumbler, causing its contents to spill on the book Levy was reading. This angered the blue-haired bookworm, causing her to throw a book in Laxus' direction, only to hit Evergreen square in the face. This angered Evergreen, and she immediately turned, raising her glasses to turn the unsuspecting victim to stone and it was Lisanna.

"Turning people to stone isn't manly!" Elfman yelled, seeing his sister being turned to stone. Natsu turned to Evergreen. "Fire dragon's fist!" He lunged at her all of a sudden, but Evergreen simply dodged, causing Natsu to collide into Laxus. Electric sparks were visible all over Laxus' body as he turned to the pink-haired idiot who just crashed into him.

"Lightning dragon's roar!" He simply said. That caught Natsu off-guard, he didn't expect to crash into Laxus nor did he think that Laxus would attack back so he came flying off into…Gray.

"Get off me, flame head!" Gray struggled to push off the heavy fire mage away from him.

"Love rival!" Juvia cried out while peeking behind a post, watching Gray struggle to get Natsu off of him.

"Shut up, pervert." Natsu hissed, standing up. "You're the pervert!" Gray retorted.

"No, you are!" "N – " Before Gray could finish his sentence, the whole guild was flooded. They all turned to see the culprit, Juvia, crying streams of water.

"What's wrong, Juvia?" Mira asked gently as she slowly walked through the chest-deep water. (A/N: Well, it's chest-deep for them since they're tiny)

"Awww! Juvia, you extinguished my fire!" Natsu whined, as he called out Elfman. "Elfman, help me carry him over to a dry table." "A real man helps out!"

While Elfman carried Sting over to a table in the middle of the guild, Natsu had Bixlow and the others help him to push more tables to surround the one in the middle. Once done, Sting was placed in the middle while Natsu set fire to the logs on the tabletops, after making sure they don't spread or burn down. **(A/N: PLEASE DON'T ASK ME HOW OR WHERE THEY GOT THOSE.)**

While they did that, Juvia was still crying and Mira was still trying to comfort the water mage. "What happened?"

"N-natsu…" At the mention of his name, Erza perked up and turned to Natsu, a deadly aura surrounding her. "Natsu…What did you do to Juvia?" She asked him in a deadly tone.

Natsu backed up, raising his hands, "Nothing. Promise!"

"He and Gray-sama…" Juvia sniffed, still crying rivers.

"They did what, Juvia?" Mira asked, concerned while shooting a deathly glare at the two said mages, causing the two to back away slowly, putting the blame on each other.

"Natsu…love rival…" Juvia mumbled softly but it was loud enough for Mira to hear. Mira smiled and chuckled before turning back to face Juvia.

"Oh, Juvia. Natsu's not your love rival." Mira said as she continued to comfort the blue-haired water mage. A while later, Juvia stopped crying, thus saving the kids from drowning.

"I'm hungry." Lucy suddenly spoke up, sitting on top of a table. "Let's raid the fridge!" Natsu yelled.

Cheers erupted from the kids as they all rushed towards the kitchen area of the guild and looked for food.

_*Time Skip*_

Sting felt like crap. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling sweat dripping from his skin due to the amount of heat radiating from his surroundings.

He heard an ear-piercing shriek, causing his hands to instinctively cover his ears due to his sensitive ears. He hissed as he sat up, his head throbbing. "What happened?" He groaned, looking around.

All the drowsiness was gone as soon as he took in his surroundings. Sure, it took some time for him to process the situation, but when he did, he yelled out an annoyed 'WHAT THE HECK?!' effectively awakening his other companions.

"Eeeek!" There came the shrill shriek again, the blonde dragon slayer looked around to find the kids sprawled on various parts of the guild, and they seemed to be sleeping peacefully. _Or so he thought._ The whole guild was a mess though, and his companions nor the blue-haired girl from a while ago were nowhere in sight.

"I'll never join that kid's drinking contest again." Sting groaned, a string of colorful words coming out from his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **

**This chapter is late. I honestly made the chapter too long so I took some time to cut it short. And sorry if this is crappier than the first chapter, I started writing this early morning and kept writing bits and pieces every midnight or early in the morning so my mind's prolly messed up thus resulting in this chapter**

**Anyway, I want to hear your thoughts (: Any requests for the next chapter?**

**P.S.**

**Who has Tumblr?**


End file.
